


Colouring Time

by sodunwithyou



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Dun [3]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddles, Cute, Daddy Josh, Dd/lb, Fluff, Little Tyler, M/M, Pancakes, cgl/lb, colouring, finding nemo - Freeform, you'll need fillings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: Tyler's been stressed out for far too long and Josh finally decides it's time to take care of him properly. Fluffiness ensues.





	

“I love you,” Tyler whispered against Josh’s skin, a smile on his face.

“And I love you too baby boy,” Josh laughed softly, smirking as he felt Tyler’s smile grow wider at the name. “What a show right?”

A small shrug came from the boy lying on his stomach, “it was okay. I was pretty distracted by some dangerously hot dude.”

“Who is it? I’ll beat him up.”

Tyler giggled into Josh’s chest, “it was you silly.” When he looked up at Josh with that small smile his boyfriend recognised the look in his eye, his baby boy was edging on little space. It had been a while since he’d been able to enjoy it, with so many shows and interviews and awards – sure they’ve had their fun, but it had been a long time for Tyler.

“Oh no, will I have to beat myself up little one?” Josh tried to look as confused as possible, watching Tyler think carefully about it.

It was adorable, he bit his lip, taking a good look at Josh. “Nope, you’re okay.”

Josh let out a sigh of relief, “that’s good baby boy. Now, you want any food? Daddy could make you pancakes?”

“Pancakes sound good Daddy.”

“You stay in here, okay princess? I’m thinking food in bed for my special little boy.” Tyler’s face lit up as he snuggled beneath the covers, making a little burrito. For a moment or two Josh looked on fondly before exiting into the main section of the bus. “Uh, if you guys can give me and Ty some space tonight that would be great.”

The faces of the crew paled, it was Mark who broke the silence, “ew, we didn’t need to know that dude.”

Even Josh blushed for a second, “no, we’re not doing that, it’s uh, something else.” He wouldn’t dream of taking advantage of Tyler in this state, the crew had a little understanding of the situation but Tyler was still somewhat embarrassed. If it were up to Josh he’d tell all of them, it would make it a lot easier, instead he has to skirt the edges. “Anyway, I’m making him some pancakes. Just, I’d appreciate space.”

There was murmured agreement from the crew, however half-hearted. It was enough for Josh who went to go start getting things ready for his little boy. “Daddy?” Tyler’s sad voice made him jump, he was stood next to him with watery eyes.

“What is it princess?” He took one of Tyler’s hands, concern for his boy overwhelming anything else.

“I missed you,” he whimpered, “I thought you forgot me.”

Josh’s heart broke, in his little space Tyler was always a little clingy, all his traits seemed heightened and unrestricted. He’s learnt a lot about his boyfriend through his little space. “Never princess, here you can help me make the pancakes.”

The clouds on Tyler’s face cleared quickly, lips tugging up into a smile. Josh lifted him up onto the counter. “Thanks Daddy,” he smiled, bringing his knees to his chest and looing sheepish. He was gorgeous and Josh wished they were alone so he could pepper his face with kisses and tickle his little boy. He settled for kissing every inch of exposed skin. “Daddy,” he laughed, “the pancakes will burn.”

“Good thinking Batman, I’ll sort that out, how about you go get back into bed and I’ll bring you the food.” But Tyler didn’t move, he shook his head stubbornly with a frown. “What is it then?”

He chewed on his lip, eyes flitting to the ground, “I don’t want to be on my own.” His voice was quiet and nervous and Josh’s heart broke.

“Baby, you can stay out here but the crew’s here too,” he whispered softly.

“Please,” Tyler asked, eyes wide and pouting.

Josh ran a hand through his hair, he doesn’t care about the crew knowing at all but he knew that Tyler did. But if he was asking now, then maybe it was okay? “Are you sure little one?”

The silence ticked by, Josh’s heart beating far too fast as he watched emotions run riot across Tyler’s face, “yeah daddy.”

“Alright then baby, you go sit down and daddy will bring your food over.” Tyler’s whole face lit up as he skipped to the lounge space, throwing himself to the ground and crossing his legs. Even from their small kitchen area Josh could see the look of pure enjoyment as he gazed up at the TV.

Shaking his head fondly he served up their pancakes as quick as possible, anxious about leaving Tyler to fend for himself in this state with so many people who don’t quite understand. Part of him hoped that somewhere in Tyler’s mind there was enough sense to avoid the term daddy, but he’d fallen into little space fast and hard and doubted things like that would trouble his little prince. Which despite being the whole point of his little space, still had Josh a little on edge. “Can we watch Spongebob?” Was the first thing Tyler asked when Josh sat beside him.

“Of course baby boy,” Josh smiled, turning the channel over.

Whilst he did that Tyler began tucking into his pancakes, having enough sense to look sheepish when Josh glared at him. “Thank you daddy,” his response was muffled by the mouthful of food, but the sentiment was the same.

With another smile Josh replied, “anything for my little boy.”

“What kinky shit have we walked into this time?” Brad asked, looking midly horrified – no doubt remembering their _other_ encounter.

Josh was, of course, quick to shake his head and would have assured him verbally if Tyler hadn’t thrown himself into his lap (nearly knocking over the pancakes) and buried his head in his chest. “They said a bad word,” Tyler whispered into Josh’s shirt, moving his hands to his ears.

“He did sweetheart, but he’s all grown so that’s okay.” He could feel the strange looks burning him, knew without turning his head that they were watching this strange encounter. But Tyler’s eyes were brimming with tears and it was breaking his heart. “Daddy will tell him to stop, okay?”

With a small and pathetic nod Tyler returned to hide against Josh’s chest, who turned to look at the crew with an exasperated sigh. “All grown?” Mark questioned, an eyebrow raised accusatory.

“Please don’t swear around Ty, just for now,” Josh tried, but he knew the sad excuse wasn’t going to get him anywhere. “Ty, you sit here and watch TV, let daddy talk okay?” He received no argument or foot-stomping, so he saw it as a success and left his baby to talk to the crew. “I’m not going through this again, so you better listen – and no interrupting. Got it?”

Mark and Brad shared similar looks of resigned fear, looking at Josh as if he’d grown two heads. “Got it,” they agreed eventually.

For a moment Josh thought about how much to share, but after some thought he realised these two people were very close to them and so far had done nothing but support them (mostly). “Tyler and I’s relationship is more than just sexual and more than just a normal relationship. As you both know, Tyler has issues and sometimes he just can’t deal with them, so he regresses. He ages backwards almost and behaves like a child. When he’s like that I’m his caregiver, his daddy, I look after him and make sure he doesn’t do anything dumb. But this aspect of our relationship isn’t sexual, I wouldn’t want to take advantage of him. It isn’t a kink, it’s a way for Tyler to deal with life.”

“What do you mean its not kinky? That’s the weirdest thing I’ve heard,” Brad huffed, stumbling over his words.

“No, a kink is sexual – this isn’t. This is so Tyler doesn’t burn out, this is so Tyler doesn’t relapse and end up dead. Look, I get it if you don’t understand and whatever, but if you hurt him I’ll kill you.” Josh growled out his insult, eyes flitting over to the innocent bundle on the sofa. “It’s my job to protect him and I will.”

Mark was quick to pull out the calm gaze, resting a hand on Josh’s arm, “we’re not saying that Josh, it’s uh, it’s just a bit of a shock. How did this all come about then?”

Despite the anger coursing through his chest, Josh saw this for what it was – an attempt to truly understand. “The daddy kink started first, Tyler was really fucking into it. I guess he started slipping it into everyday life, I noticed the signs – just traits and stuff that led me to believe it would help him. I brought it up and we gave it a go. He never looked so calm. Sometimes after he reads a bad review or something he’ll come to me so stressed out, I’ll help him regress and none of that matters. Sure there are some issues, but it works mostly. It puts him in the mental state of a child and that really helps him.”

“But, how can you have sex?” Mark asked, seeming intrigued and a little shocked.

“Because it’s a controlled thing. I help him get to little space and I can help bring him out if I need to, it’s better for him to do it himself but if I need to I can. In little space its very rare for Tyler to bring anything like that up and I’ll usually just shoot him down. We only have sex when he is able to give full consent, I don’t ever want to take advantage of him. It’s a different ball game in bed, here it’s a lifestyle and in the bed it’s a kink and a form of dom/sub. I know it might not make too much sense now, I get that.”

They seemed to be shocked out of questions, staring at Josh and blinking slowly. “Daddy! It’s not working!” Tyler shouted, the noise muffled by the blankets wrapped around him and shoved in his mouth.

Josh glanced over, instantly calming, “coming Princess!” He turned to Mark and Brad before heading over, “sorry, but he needs me right now.”

“You were gone a long time,” Tyler sighed as Josh tried finding a channel that worked.

“I’m sorry little one,” Josh frowned, turning to run a hand through Tyler’s hair. “I’m here now though, how about I put on a movie?” Tyler nodded enthusiastically, letting Josh put on Finding Nemo.

With careful hands Josh lifted Tyler and slipped beneath him, letting Tyler snuggle up close on his lap, “love you daddy.” His breath was warm against Josh’s neck, bringing a content smile to Josh’s face.

“Not nearly as much as I love you baby boy,” Josh laughed.

Tyler gasped, sitting up and shooting Josh a look of outrage, “I love you more than all the stars. And there’s lots of them.”

“That’s right princess, but I love you more than that.”

A look of pure amazement was on Tyler’s face, “that much?”

“More than I could even put into words,” Josh assured him, pressing a kiss to Tyler’s cheek.

“I love you that much too then daddy,” Tyler decided, looking at Josh firmly.

Josh was biting his lip to keep back laughter, “I don’t know little one, that’s a lot for someone so small.”

This seemed to baffle Tyler, who chewed at his fingers as he thought about it, “no daddy, I do. I promise!”

“No, impossible.”

“Is not!” Tyler shouted, frowning slightly.

“I think it probably is, you’re far too small for all that love.” Josh was smiling now, watching Tyler pout stubbornly was far too adorable to keep up the façade.

But his innocent little baby was far too caught up in trying to convince Josh he loved him more than anything to realise Josh was joking. “No, it fills me all the way up daddy! I promise, I love you lots and lots and lots,” he promised. “I can prove it.”

Josh’s smile grew even wider, “how is that sweetie?”

“Uh, I can, I’m gunna make you something.” With that Tyler dashed off, heading to the drawer that Josh stashed some paper and crayons in.

“You gunna come sit with daddy?” Josh asked in confusion when Tyler walked further away from him.

Tyler shot him a glare that could only be described as inhumanly cute, “no daddy, ‘cause you peek. You gotta wait.”

“Okay, well don’t take too long little one. Daddy’s getting cold and I’d hate to watch this film on my own.”

“Alright!” Tyler’s voice called out as he headed to his bunk to colour. Josh couldn’t stop smiling, he’d missed this far too much.

 

 

 

 

Josh was drifting to sleep when Tyler shook him awake with a wide smile, “I’m finished daddy!”

“Do I get to see it?” The excitement in his voice was not in any way faked.

Slowly Tyler turned the sheet of paper round, revealing the masterpiece that had taken him so long. “That one’s me, see – I have on my red hat and socks and I’m only little. And that’s you, you’re holding my hand because I got scared and you always protect me. Look I even gave you red hair so we match daddy.”

As pathetically romantic as it was, Josh was fighting to hold back tears, “and what’s this behind us princess?”

“That’s gunna be our home silly,” Tyler laughed, “we can have a kitten. No, 3 kittens.”

“You know what’s better than 3 kittens?” Josh asked, trying to subtly wipe at his eyes.

The question seemed to shock Tyler, “nothing?”

“5 kittens,” Tyler gasped and giggled softly.

He shook his head, “silly daddy, we’d get them confused if we had _that_ many.”

“I think you’re right baby boy,” Josh smiled, “I’m putting this on the fridge – it’s very pretty Ty.”

A light blush spread across Tyler’s tanned cheeks, “really?”

“Most definitely,” as he stood up Josh pressed a kiss to Tyler’s head. “Now, get comfy, when I get back we’re watching Nemo.”

 

 

 

 

No-one moved the picture from the fridge. At first it seemed it would just be left unsaid.

“I like the picture,” Mark said randomly as they played Mario Kart.

Josh nearly spat out his cereal and Tyler just blushed as he responded, “you do?”

“Yeah, it’s cute.” And nothing more was said. It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back. I saw these beautiful boys at both London dates and I am shook. Hope this is okay, some smutty smutty is in the works :) stay alive frens |-/


End file.
